


James Flirts with Remus to Piss Sirius Off

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Smut, Wolfstar smut, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When James suggests going on double dates now that Sirius and Remus are out, Sirius is quick to reject the idea, so James tries to give him a little encouragement.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	James Flirts with Remus to Piss Sirius Off

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“So now that you guys are open about everything, we should go on double dates to Hogsmeade,” James suggested, one arm slung around Lily’s shoulders, the other adjusting his glasses in a poor attempt to hide the devious sparkle brewing in his eyes.

“Absolutely not,” Sirius said quickly, his fingers twisted in Remus’ as they sat together on the bench, watching the Hogwarts Express rush through the countryside one last time for their final year. “There’s no way we’re all going out together.”

“Double dates could be fun,” Remus suggested, licking the remains of a chocolate frog off his lips. Sirius was hoping he could kiss it off later. “As long as we don’t just stay in the Quidditch shop all day.”

Lily hummed in agreement, ignoring the gasp of betrayal from James. “I can handle it for, like, ten minutes, but after that I would rather dig my eyeballs out with spoons.”

“See?” Sirius said. “Bad idea.”

“Maybe you’re just worried I’m gonna charm Remus’ socks off and steal him away from you once and for all,” James proposed with a smug wiggle of his eyebrows. Lily batted his arm, but he remained undeterred as he gave Remus a good once over. “I think we’d be a cute couple. Remus has that quiet librarian vibe; I’ll be the sporty boyfriend that brings all the excitement.”

Sirius snorted, crossing his arms on his chest. “You’re a terrible flirt. I definitely don’t have to worry about that.”

He regretted the words as soon as they fell from his lips, hanging in the air for only a moment before James eagerly accepted the challenge with a fire burning in his eyes. Crossing over to the other side of the compartment, James squeezed himself in between Remus and Sirius, practically sitting in Sirius’ lap as he gazed at Remus.

“Doesn’t Remus just have the most beautiful hair?” He sighed, reaching out and wrapping a delicate finger in his curls. “So soft. Definitely a ten out of ten. Maybe even an eleven.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, nudging James off. “I’m aware.”

“Oh, and those eyes, I mean, just look at those things. I could just sink and drown and die, don’t you think, Sirius?” James added, a wide grin cutting through his face as he remembered the countless conversations he had with Sirius just a year ago that somehow always led to how beautiful Remus’ eyes were in the morning sun.

“You’ve made your point.”

Throwing his legs over Remus’ lap, James pulled himself closer, leaning in to smell the tea and fresh ink lingering on his sweater. “God, and he smells so good, too. Sirius, have you ever smelled Remus before–?”

“Evans, will you control your boyfriend please?” Sirius cried, trying to pry James’ arms and legs away from Remus, who was too busy laughing and shaking his head to be much help.

Lily held up her hands innocently, failing to completely suppress her smile. “You started this. This is your problem, not mine.”

James rolled off Remus, carefully holding his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Do a little dance for us, Moony, let’s see that cute bum Sirius always talks about–”

“I’m going to hex you to death, James Potter,” Sirius declared with a shrewd smile twisting his lips, yanking Remus back down beside him with his wand pointed at his best friend.

It was nothing short of a miracle that they made it to Hogwarts in one piece, their faces sore from smiling and laughing for hours. Separated at the train station to begin their new duties at Head Boy and Girl, James and Lily walked down the platform hand in hand, leaving Sirius and Remus shaking their heads and shoving each other towards the castle.

When they entered their empty bedroom sometime later, every bit the home that they remembered from a few months prior, Sirius and Remus wasted no time falling into bed and tangling their arms and legs, sharing a pillow and stealing chaste kisses before James sauntered in.

“Do you think I’m good at flirting?” Sirius asked, trying not to take offense to Remus’ immediate scoff.

“Considering it took us almost six years before we finally got our heads out of our asses and realized what was going on, I don’t think either of us are very good at it,” Remus laughed, brushing Sirius’ hair behind his ear.

Sirius pouted his lips. “I think I’m just such a good flirt that you never realized it until it was almost too late.”

Remus rolled his eyes, straightening out his shoulders. “Alright, give it a try.”

Thinking hard for a long moment, Sirius drummed his fingers on Remus’ shoulder, his eyes flickering over his face, waiting for inspiration to strike. “What’s your favorite piece in an art museum?”

Remus arched an eyebrow. “I like the Rosetta Stone in the British Museum, I guess?”

Sirius nodded, but didn’t say anything until Remus’ forehead creased in confusion. “You’re supposed to ask me what my favorite is.”

“Oh. What’s your favorite art piece?”

“You,” Sirius confidently answered, the word hardly out of his mouth before Remus burst out in laughter, holding his stomach as his face turned red. “That wasn’t that bad!”

“That was terrible,” Remus choked, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Absolutely god awful, Pads.”

Sirius huffed, deciding payback was in order. He let his lips ghost over Remus’ jaw, first, following the long line up to his ear and resting at the sweet spot that always made Remus’ muscles fall limp.

Remus’ hands knotted in Sirius’ hair as he made his way down the long expanse of his neck, their bodies adjusting to give Sirius better access.

“You’re gonna leave a mark,” Remus sighed, half-heartedly pushing on Sirius’ shoulder, his long lashes fluttering as Sirius bit at the skin on the base of his neck, soft lips leaving kiss after bruising kiss in their wake.

“That’s the idea,” Sirius mumbled, a sly smirk spreading across his face. “So everyone will know you’re mine. No flirting necessary.”

“You’re a very jealous boyfriend.”

“I’m a very _protective_ boyfriend.”

“A very protective boyfriend who is terrible at flirting–” Remus teased, the rest of his words lost in a breathless gasp as Sirius pressed their bodies together, hips against hips, no hiding how badly he wanted him.

“You were saying?”


End file.
